


Chicken Soup

by channies_insomnia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, And Fails Miserably, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Demon Hwang Hyunjin, Demon Lee Minho | Lee Know, Demon Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, How Do I Tag, Human Felix, Human Jisung, M/M, Multi, Witch Kim Seungmin, changlix and jeongminjin arent mentioned much, i blame woojin, im sorry if this is bad its my first fanfic, jisung decides he wants to cook, like seriously how does he fuck up that badly, minsung - Freeform, shifter jeongin, who labels a demon summoning ritual after chicken soup, whoops, witch woojin, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channies_insomnia/pseuds/channies_insomnia
Summary: Jisung decides to make some chicken soup using a recipe he found in Woojin's cookbook (read: spellbook).There's one teeny tiny problem however...Jisung can't cook.It certainly doesn't help that the recipe isn't actually a recipe. And it also doesn't help that it has absolutely nothing to do with chicken soup (even though it's called chicken soup, but what can you expect when it was written by Woojin...)It turns out that the recipe that isn't actually a recipe for chicken soup that isn't actually chicken soup... is part of a ritual.A ritual... that summons a demon.





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors! i did run this past my beta @celestialseok but then decided to add more in before posting and didn't run it past her again so whoops

Jisung certainly didn’t expect his day to turn out the way it has, having completely destroyed Woojin’s kitchen. And there’s also the tiny detail of a _demon_ standing in the middle of the disaster zone. ‘_A hot demon_’ his brain unhelpfully adds, which _really_ isn’t helping considering said hot demon is currently glaring at him and waiting for an answer to his question, which for the life of him, Jisung can’t actually remember due to there being a _demon_ in his hyung’s kitchen, _why is there a demon in his hyung’s kitchen where did it come from ohmygoditsgoingtoeatme_.

Thinking back to this morning, he tries to think of how he got in this mess in the first place. After finding out that his only lecture for the day got cancelled, he decided to visit his hyung’s café, having nothing else to do as his sunshine twin and roommate, Felix, had lectures all day.

“Hey Hyung!” Jisung yells, and okay maybe he should have thought before doing that because everyone is now staring at him, and there are quite a few students with laptops out and papers scattered everywhere that are giving him the stink eye, and you do not want to interrupt a working student that’s most likely running purely on coffee.

“Sungie, what have I told you about screaming as soon as you get in the door?” says Woojin, knowing it was Jisung purely from the volume of his greeting. Without even looking at his hyung’s face, he can tell that the elder is wearing a look of disappointment mixed with fond exasperation.

“Sorry Woojin-hyung, I keep forgetting.” Sheepishly, Jisung walks up to the counter where the elder is busy cleaning the coffee machines. “My only lecture of the day got cancelled so I figured I’d visit and maybe hang out here for a while. Plus, Lixie has lectures all day and it’s no fun being stuck in the dorm alone.”

Fondly rolling his eyes, Woojin just nods. “At least you don’t spend your time cooped up in the studio for hours on end.”

Jisung, knowing that the elder’s boyfriend hasn’t left the studio for the past couple of days, winces in sympathy. “Ah hyung, you know how Channie-hyung gets, is he home now at least?”

“Only because I phoned him, threatening to steal and hide the keys for his studio until he got some proper rest.” Woojin shakes his head, but Jisung can clearly see how much he loves Chan, even with his workaholic tendencies.

“Hey hyung?” Suddenly recalling that he should probably let the older get back to work, seeing as Woojin was the only one working until later on when Jeongin comes in for his shift, Jisung asks “Can I go and chill upstairs? There’s this new show out on Netflix that I really want to watch and Felix and I _mayhaveaccidentallybrokenthetvinthedorm…_”

Woojin doesn’t even seem surprised at this news, and just shakes his head muttering under his breath “I honestly don’t know how you two survive living together.”

Feeling offended, Jisung rushes to defend himself, “HYUNG! It wasn’t my fault; we were having a really intense Just Dance battle on the Wii and _Felix_ forgot to put the wrist strap on and ended up smashing the tv!”

Rolling his eyes, Woojin answers his earlier question, “Sure, you can just head up like normal but fair warning, Channie is sick at the moment so try and not make too much noise. I think he caught the flu or something. He agreed that it was a good idea to listen to me when I said to come home, but decided to walk home in the rain at 3am after finishing up at the studio.” At this point, Jisung can clearly hear how annoyed the older boy is, though he can see the fondness Woojin holds for Chan clearly on his face, along with the slight pinch of worry in his features.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to stay quiet. Oh! I just had the best idea, I’m gonna make hyung chicken soup, he always does that for me whenever I’m sick, so I’ll make some for him!” Without waiting for a response from Woojin, Jisung sprints to the stairs leading up into Chan and Woojin’s apartment, ignoring Woojin calling out behind him, reminding him that he can’t cook, and that Woojin doesn’t want the building to burn down. ‘_As if I would burn the building down_’ he thinks to himself, ‘_how difficult can it be to make chicken soup, especially if Channie-hyung can make it_.’

In hindsight, Jisung should have probably listened to Woojin.

Once in the apartment, he heads straight into the kitchen and starts opening the cupboards and drawers, trying to find a cookbook or recipe because _there’s no way Chan-hyung can cook anything without following a recipe._ Finding nothing, he decides to try the older boys’ study where he’s a bit more successful. ‘_Aha! Found it. But why would they keep a cookbook on the desk in their study?’ _Deciding not to question it too much, because after being friends with Chan for years and finding his hyungs iPhone in the fridge, it’s certainly not the weirdest place for a cookbook to be, he takes the book into the kitchen and flicks through it to find the recipe for chicken soup.

“Okay what do I need…?” Quietly muttering to himself because _he remembers that Channie is trying to sleep so ha take that Woojin-hyung I know when to be quiet_, he goes and gathers what the recipe says he needs, not realising that there’s something a bit _off _about the ingredients he’s picking out. Seeing what he thinks is a round black pot, he places it on the stove. “Right so first step is switch on the stove which seems simple enough. Then I need to add water… chicken because it’s chicken soup so that’s obvious… frog legs? Why would chicken soup need that? Eh the recipe says to so in it goes… herbs… what herbs?” Looking around, Jisung picks up the only herb like thing he can see, which is a tied together bundle of what looks like hay that’s burned on one end. Seeing nothing else, he continues throwing ingredients into the pot and stirring like the recipe says to. Not keeping watch over the temperature or how much of each ingredient is going in, he quickly turns the counter into a war zone. Realising this, Jisung turns around to find something to help clean up the mess, not hearing the low hissing sound coming from the pot.

Turning back, he watches as the pot quickly bubbles over, hissing louder. Having barely any time to get to cover, Jisung quickly throws his arms up to protect his face as the pot explodes and a thick smoke covers the kitchen.

_'Woojin-hyung is going to kill me.’_

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is my first fanfic ever and omg i was so nervous to post this but hopefully you liked it so far :) there will be a chapter two don't worry however i am starting uni in just over a week BUT i will try and upload the second chapter before then.
> 
> any comments or kudos would be much appreciated! also if you have any tips for future chapters or fics then i would love to hear them :)
> 
> who's your bias btw? mine is channie which seems kind of obvious when you look at my user but eh XD he's so talented omg i stan an intellectual


End file.
